Most modern wireless devices include some form of peer-to-peer wireless communication. For example, a cellular phone may exchange contact information with another cellular phone via a Bluetooth connection or execute a multiplayer game with another cellular phone via a peer-to-peer Wi-Fi connection (e.g., an 802.11 Wi-Fi connection without the need for a router).
However, these peer-to-peer mechanisms do not scale efficiently to a large number of devices. Attempts to scale these peer-to-peer mechanisms results in inefficient routing of data packets, which results in data delays and increased power consumption.